Ill Stand By You
by GracieClaire
Summary: Ian has died and Kendall has gone into a grief stricken breakdown where she thinks Greenlee is out to steal Spike and then Zach refuses to go along with pressing charges on Greens, I could then see Kendall and Ryan running off together. Ryan, in order to


**Summary:** Ian has died and Kendall has gone into a grief stricken breakdown where she thinks Greenlee is out to steal Spike and then Zach refuses to go along with pressing charges on Greens, I could then see Kendall and Ryan running off together. Ryan, in order to help Kendall get through her grief and feel strong again. Then when she is strong and realizes that Greenlee just made a mistake, that had tragic consequences, they come back and find the happy new Slater family.

Chapter 1: Broken

Ian Hart Slater had just past away leaving his family in mourning. Know one knew what to say because it was still just a shock. That one minute he was fine and the next he was gone.

Zach had not said a word when they where told of his son's passing. All he could do was hold on to Kendall as she screamed and cried. " Telling everyone that they where wrong and that her baby was not gone.

Everyone knew who was to blame for the tragedy that had hit the Slater family and she was down the hall in her own room. Greenlee could hear her best friends screams. She wiped away the tears that feel down her face. She knew that she was to blame for what had happen to both Spike and Ian.

Ryan and Annie where standing there watching both Zach and Kendall grieve for their child.

Ryan he just watched the mother of his son suffering the most unbearable pain. He looked away and saw Emma over in the corner with Rachel. He knew now that he should have never let Greenlee any where near Spike.

Ryan turned and walked away and went to check on spike not before he walked by greenlee room seeing that her door was open. She and Jackson where both in there.

Jackson was comforting his daughter the best way he knew how. By holding her and telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"Sweetheart you made a mistake and we are going to fix it Said Jackson

"How dad are we going to fix this I hurt my best friend in the worse possible way by driving the car over a cliff and injuring Spike. She lost her baby because of me. Ian is gone because of me. She cried

Your Dam right your to blame came a voice from the doorway. Jackson turned to see Erica standing there.

Erica now is not the time to do this she is hurt.

Greenlee hurt jack what about Kendall. What she did to my daughter she did this to Kendall. She took Spike and drove the opposite way from his mother and Drove off a cliff. Because of your Selfesh Kendall has lost one off her baby's. She may never recover from this Greenlee.

I'm sorry I never met to hurt anyone. Greenlee cried

Oh you never mean to hurt anyone greenlee but you have. Spike is deaf because of you and now Ian is gone. You are going to pay for what you have done to my daughter and family. Erica Yelled.

That enough its time for you to leave Erica. Jackson grabbed Erica by the arm and pushed her out of the room.

...

Kendall had been given a sedative to help calm her down and placed in a room to get some rest. But Kendall was getting anything from a restful sleep. It was more of a nightmare.

Kendall kept tossing and turning. She dreaming of Greenlee there she was standing with Spike in her arms.

Greenlee what do you think you are doing with my son. Asked Kendall

We came to say goodbye she said

You are not going anywhere with Mine and Ryan son

Well Spike is suppose to be my son with Ryan so where just going to go now and you'll never see him again. She said with a smirk

you give me my Baby screamed Kendall as Greenlee and Spike walked out the door.

Spike, She cried out over and over.

Kendall jumped up and looked around at her surroundings. She got out of the bed and out the door and made her way down to Spikes room. Was relieved to see that only Ryan was there.

Zach was standing there looking at the marble Tombstone of Ethan Cambias.

This was my second chance to be a better father to Ian then I had been to you son. I guess this is what I deserver for pushing you away all those years ago and destroying Greenlee's dreams of having Ryan's child. He said looking down at his son gravesite. He never heard the person come up behind him.

Zach.

Zach turned around and there stood Annie Lavery


End file.
